Secrets
by Arones
Summary: Sharon was stuck at a conference she really didn't want to go to. But when a coffee magically appears in front of her, her day takes off in an unexpected way. 1 of "The Other Woman" Series.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon ran her fingers over her pinstriped skirt. She ground her back teeth together before marching back into the large conference room. She had taken five minutes in the bathroom. She needed the break. The conference hall was filled with federal agencies and local agencies. The topic of the lectures focused on how to work better together; how the agencies could benefit from each other. Sharon had been told to go by the chief of police as she technically held federal jurisdiction, and she was fairly certain that she was the lowest person on the totem pole.

Pursing her lips, she pushed open the large double door and made for her seat close to the back of the hall. Slides were on the screen at the center of the room. She hadn't missed much, not that she cared. She settled back into her seat and gripped her pen tightly in her fingers. She would take notes to stay awake.

Thirty minutes later, a travel cup was set in front of her. She furrowed her brow at it before looking up. A man stood over her with a smile on his face and another cup grasped in his own fingers. He sat down next to her, leaning over conspiratorially.

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up."

"Thank you," Sharon said, giving him a smile. "I might need more than just the one."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe after the lunch break."

She groaned and leaned closer to him, her elbow on the arm rest. "You mean we have to sit here for another five hours?"

"Yup."

"This is when an FTL drive would come in handy. Pop out and pop back in and no one would ever know. Well, except for the bright flash that comes with it." She smirked and gripped the coffee. She took a sip, slowly, waiting to see what he had put in it. She was pleased what it was black and strong.

"FTL drive?"

"Sci-fi." She shook her head. "Instantaneous travel." She shrugged and too another sip. "Feel free to ignore me. My son likes to watch a lot of science fiction on television."

"You have a son?"

She could barely make out his form in the darkened room, and their conversation was getting longer by the second. So long that someone was likely to notice they were no longer paying attention. She nodded and answered. "I have two."

She caught him glancing down at her hand—her left hand, as that was the side he sat at. She blushed, but took another sip of her coffee. They paid attention to the lecture; her eyes not leaving the man's face as he stood up front in his stuffy suit and tie. It was a little while later when she felt a warm palm against her arm. She turned her head to see those dark eyes staring at her again.

"Want to skip about a bit early and take a long lunch?"

Sharon glanced down at her watch, determining that there was an hour before they would be released for their meal. Her lips became a thin line as she contemplated. Turning to look at him again, she nodded.

"All right." He smiled and leaned in closer, his breath brushing against her ear. "I'll leave now and then you come out in ten minutes. That way it won't look suspicious."

Sharon shook her head at his sneakiness, but she readily agreed to leave in ten minutes. The man slipped out of the room, and she stared at her watch every few seconds, waiting for time to pass more quickly. Her toe tapped against the ground, which earned her a nasty look from the person sitting in front of her. Apparently she made too much sound. She stopped tapping her foot and packed up her notepad. Five minutes was certainly long enough.

As soon as she stepped out of the large double doors and into the blinding light of the hallway, he was there. She finally got a good look at him. His eyes were indeed dark in color. They were a deep brown set in a rounded face. He looked very friendly. She smiled at him and tipped her glassed down her nose to get a better look. His hair was skewed on top of his head, small portions sticking out along the top. She gripped her purse over her should and swayed her hips.

"I'm Sharon." She held out her hand and waited for him to grab hold. He took her fingers in his and shook her hand slowly, his eyes locking on hers throughout the entire ordeal. Sharon noticed that his hands were soft, but with callouses along two of his fingers. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away, tentatively breaking the contact.

"Fritz Howard." He nodded. "I'm with the FBI."

"LAPD." She nodded, and they started toward the front doors to the convention center. She felt his hand against the small of her back as he pushed the door open, holding it for her to walk through first. She smiled to herself and stopped to wait. "Where are we eating?"

"Uhhh." Fritz's eyes flicked from one end of the block to the other, confusion written all over him. She waited. She wanted to know how long it would be before he spoke. "I have no idea." He gave her a quick lopsided grin. "I haven't actually lived in LA very long. Where would you suggest?"

She hummed and narrowed her eyes, looking down the road to her right. "There's a little Italian place about a block down that way." She pointed and glanced at Fritz.

"Sounds good." They started walking, his hand once again at the curve of her lower back. He wasn't pressuring her to walk faster, but she felt a slight tug to walk closer to him. She felt comfortable, which was odd. They had only just met, but there was something about the way he looked at her that completely set her at ease.

Her heels clicked against the sidewalk as they moved down the road. His fingers spread out along her back, and he tilted his head down to her. "What department do you work in?"

"Internal Affairs." She felt a rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"So, you're the one that everyone hates?"

"That would be me." She smiled and looked at him. They were almost to the door. She nodded her head toward it, and Fritz saw the restaurant.

"This looks amenable."

"I know the chef and owner."

"It seems you have managed to stay popular while also being the one that everyone hates." He held the door open and waited for her to walk through. Sharon sent him a soft look—she wasn't sure what to make of his last comment.

###

Lunch passed by quickly, but Sharon felt more relaxed than she had in years. Fritz doted on her in the restaurant, insisting on paying for their meal. She rarely found herself checking her watch and was surprised when she looked down and saw that the afternoon session had started fifteen minutes before.

She had just stepped through the door after wishing the chef a goodbye and giving him a hug. Fritz tugged on her hand to get her attention. Sharon looked up at him, scanning his face. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. Sharon's stomach flipped before it flopped, and she held her breath tightly in her chest, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Their lips brushed. Shivers raced over Sharon's back. She lifted a hand to his chest and leaned in, her back arching slightly. She kissed him again. Her lips parted, and she felt his breath on her mouth. His tongue was against hers. She moaned lightly and dug her fingers into his shirt, losing herself.

Fritz's hand moved into her hair, tangling his fingers in her long locks. She felt him tug on the curls. She ran a hand over his shoulder and down to his fingers, entwining them together. She felt the metal against her skin. She moved her thumb to circle the ring around his finger, making sure he could feel her movements.

Eventually he pulled away, and Sharon smiled at him grimly. Nerves started to build in her stomach while the butterflies amped up warring with the stampede of rejection. She needed to pick one or the other to focus on, and she had no idea which that should be. He kissed her cheek and stared down at her.

"Her name is Cindy. And yes, I am married."

Sharon pulled her lip between her teeth, letting it pop out. "Technically I am as well."

He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in closer, his lips against her ear. "Well, we share the same secret then, don't we?"

"Except I am legally separated." She pulled back to stare at him fully. She wouldn't let his gaze drop. He broke it first. Sharon shuffled past him, glancing down at her watch. She started quickly back toward the convention center.

Fritz took two long strides and caught up with her. His fingers wrapped around her arm and spun her to face him. She stepped back and shook her head.

"Sharon."

She stopped when he called her name. Something in the way he said it made her stop. She had to listen.

"Can we have dinner? Talk more then?"

"Why?" Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Because I like you." He smiled and blushed. She had to admit that the look suited him. "I'm sorry that I didn't say something before. I just didn't know how to bring it up."

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. She was calming.

"You are suave and keep your cool. You could have left at any time today, and you didn't. There's something… there's something about you that I can't put my finger on yet." He stepped closer, his fingers once again curling around her cheek. "But I really, really… really like it."

She smiled and took in a sharp breath right before his lips descended to hers again. She couldn't deny the attraction. He had the rope and pulled her closer with every passing minute. After a minute, she pulled away. Rubbing her lips together, she watched him.

"We…we should get back." Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she couldn't look away from his face.

"Sharon."

"Dinner." She nodded her head firmly. "We'll have dinner." They turned and started into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

What she was doing was ridiculous. She should not be going out to dinner with a married man. She certainly should not be thinking about making out with said married man. She really needed to stop that. Her fingers brushed over her lips as she remembered the way they had pressed against his. She sighed. Following the lecturer was harder than she remembered it being that morning.

She waited outside the lecture hall for him to find her. He had disappeared halfway through it. It took fifteen minutes for him to show up, of which Sharon looked at her watch well over a dozen times. She was nervous. She shifted in her heels and leaned against the wall, watching each and every person walk by her. There were a few from the LAPD that she nodded heads at, but no one that would actually talk to her. She was the thorn in their sides.

She also figured her smile may have looked more like a grimace since it was forced each time someone walked by. She shifted again and checked her watch. Fritz moved to stand next to her, and Sharon pushed off from the wall. Once again, his hand was against her back as they moved down to the parking garage.

"Where are we going?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

She hummed. "I know a place on the other side of town. It'll take a bit to get there though."

"Is it good?"

"I've never been there. Always wanted to try it though."

"All right." He smiled. "I'll follow you." He kissed her cheek, and they parted ways.

Sharon got into her car, shoving her purse onto the passenger seat. She took a deep breath. She was being ridiculous. Starting the engine she pulled out and waited for Fritz to drive up behind her. When she was certain that he was, she left the parking garage and drove westbound.

As soon as they were seated, the first thing she ordered was wine. Fritz hesitated but asked for a Shirley Temple. She reached for her water and took a long sip, hoping that it would calm her nerves. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Okay, so it's been bothering me all day. What is an FTL drive?"

"Faster than light," she answered. "It means traveling faster than the speed of light, thus when using it there is a bright flash and then suddenly what is moving is gone, or it has appeared. Henry could explain how it works far better than I could." She took another long drink.

"Henry?"

"My youngest. He's sixteen. William is my eldest—he's seventeen. He's thinking about colleges and dreams." She shook her head. "It's crazy how fast they grow up." She glanced at the white tablecloth saddened by the sudden reminder that her son would be leaving soon.

His hand covered hers, and she looked up at his dark eyes. "I can't imagine what it must be like."

She smirked. "It's amazing and horrible at the same time. The scariest thing I have ever done by far was being a mother."

"A single mother," he added.

She knew that he was trying to pry. That he had just opened the conversation, and she was glad he had done it. That way she didn't have to find a way to do it herself, or to try and deduce from the rest of their conversation. "Yes, as a single mother. My husband and I separated when Henry was three. It became legal when he was ten."

"Oh?" he asked, taking a sip of the pink drink the waiter had brought.

Nodding, she continued. "It just wasn't working out."

"Why not divorce?"

She shrugged. "Catholic."

Fritz shook his head and smiled. "I can't imagine staying together, legally, just for religion."

Sharon gulped down her wine, ignoring the odd sensation running amuck in her stomach. She hadn't outright lied to him, but she also hadn't told him the complete truth. She wouldn't tell him that—yet. "What about you? You're obviously still married."

He nodded. "Coming up on three years."

"Only three?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's been rough pretty much the entire time. Cindy is a school teacher—sixth grade—and she has this understanding that everything in our life must be perfect. That nothing can go wrong." His hand moved around as he spoke. "Well, that's just not the way life is."

"And being in the FBI, I'm sure you know that first hand." She nodded and finished her first glass of wine. The waiter immediately came over and took the empty glass.

"Exactly." He rested back in his seat, smiling at her. "We probably should have never gotten married. Now she's into couples therapy and individual therapy. This is not what I wanted out of a marriage."

"And what did you want?" A new glass of wine was set in front of her. She picked it up and took a sip, vowing to drink this one in double the time she had drank the last.

"Children, a family—that's not what I got."

Sharon hummed. She didn't really know where to take the conversation from there, but she was intrigued by his callousness toward his relationship. Not one to beat around the bush, she asked, "Are you planning on divorce?"

"Not at this point. I think there's still hope to make it work."

Setting her glass down on the take, she looked up at him firmly. "Then what do you want from me?"

"What I can't get at home," he answered, sincerely. She could see it in the forwardness of his statement. He was being honest with her.

"What makes you think I can provide that?"

Fritz paused. She caught his hesitation. He leaned closer over the table, his fingers caressing the back of her hand that he still gripped gently. His voice lowered. "I think we're looking for the same thing."

She held her breath tightly in her lungs. He read her far too easily. She appreciated him being straight-forward with her. She liked the fact that he didn't try to cover up what his intentions were. However, she did not like that he knew so much about her. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a second. Releasing it when she made her decision. "Well, let's see where dinner takes us."

The smile Fritz gave her was the most genuine she had seen from him. He squeezed her fingers one last time before relaxing back, their meal having arrived along with a new glass of wine for her. Their conversation bounced from topic to topic: books they had read, to her children, to old jobs they had held. Sharon giggled as Fritz told her about his first arrest back in the day when he was simply a field agent. It had involved walking in on a couple of furries and one plushie who were in the middle of a very interesting sex act. Two oversized men dressed in a kangaroo costume and panda bear costume having sex while a woman sat in the corner playing erotically with a stuffed animal of a teddy bear.

Fritz blushed as he finished the story with how he had to tackle the half-naked kangaroo in the alley behind the apartment. Sharon giggled and held her hand to her lips. Her cheeks were red, but not from blushing or laughing. She was edging close to drunkenness. She sipped at her water, feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat.

He paid their bill and stood, holding his hand out for her. She slipped her fingers into his and stood. They walked out of the restaurant and toward where their vehicles were parked. Fritz stopped after handing the valet his ticket, stuffing Sharon's back in her purse. She furrowed her eyes at him in question.

"I'll drive."

"To my home?"

He gave her a quirk of her lips, and she smiled back. "Well, I was hoping mine." His hand was against her cheek again. She could easily get used to it being there.

"Cindy?"

"Is with her parents for a week in North Carolina."

"Oh." She licked her lips that had sudden gone dry. He didn't move toward her. He didn't pressure her. Sharon looked into his eyes and nodded. "I do need to go home tonight, though. Before midnight."

"Curfew?"

"My sons' and thus mine, yes."

"I can have you back by then. I'll even pick you up in the morning so you don't have worry about getting your car."

Sharon paused. Her stomach flip-flopped again. She nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips. His car arrived, and he held the door open for her. She slipped into the seat and let out a breath she hadn't known she held. She pulled the seat buckle over her hips and locked it in after pressing her purse to the floor of the SUV.

Fritz got into the car and buckled in before giving her a wide grin. Every muscle in her body started to tighten as she thought about exactly what would happen that night. They would kiss. He would touch her. She would touch him. She shuddered at the last thought.

Twenty minutes and a silent car ride later, he pulled into his assigned spot in the parking garage to his apartment. She went to unbuckle her belt and felt his finger under her chin. She lifted her gaze and felt his lips on hers. Sharon moaned. He was very good with his mouth.

His hand tugged at her hair, and she felt the release of her seatbelt. She was pulled forward; his other hand ran down her side, resting on the curve of her hip. She reached over and pushed the button on his seatbelt, giving him more freedom to move. He took the opportunity and dragged her forward. Sharon felt her body shift, his arm wrapped around her back as she was tugged over the center console.

She fingered his neck, feeling the heat and movement of muscles as he continued to kiss her. She was entranced with the way that his tongue moved along hers. She skimmed her hand down to his thigh and squeezed. She pulled her mouth away and kissed his neck.

"Maybe…" she swallowed and started again. "Maybe we should go to your apartment."

"Car works," he answered, his fingers wrapping in her hair.

"Too awkward."

He sighed and kissed her again, holding each side of her face with his palms. "All right, we'll go upstairs."

She stepped out of the car and gripped her purse tightly. She moved to the back of the car and immediately found her back pressed into the trunk of the SUV and Fritz pressed against her. Her mouth was occupied, and his hands ran up and down her sides. He unbuttoned her jacket and slid his hands around her waist. Sharon arched her back when his lips moved down her neck.

"Fritz," she whispered. "Fritz."

He hummed and nibbled on her ear. "I remember."

"Good." She patted his chest, and they started for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked slightly in front of him until they stood in the elevator. Sharon pressed an arm across her abdomen, holding onto her elbow with her right hand. Her purse slung over her shoulder. She watched as he shifted forward to hit the button for his floor. Fritz's hands were shoved into his pockets, and Sharon smirked. He probably wanted to get her into his apartment.

Staring at her reflection in the stainless steel of the elevator door, she shook her head. She dropped her pursed to the floor. She turned on her heel. Her hands moved out and she gripped his arms, shoving him back. Her lips were on his. She pressed her body tightly against his. She wouldn't let him move. Her toes dug into her stilettos as she moved up into him. Her mouth was hot against his.

Her fingers roamed the expanse of his chest, feeling the heat beneath his button-up. His arms moved around her, and she felt him tug her closer. It was just as she wanted. She scraped her nails up and around his neck, running her fingers through the short hairs she found there. Her tongue rubbed along his, and she drew in a long breath. One of his hands slipped down and another up. Sharon felt tingles flow through her spine.

Her hand skimmed down his chest, his stomach, straight to his groin. She heard his moan echo throughout the elevator, and it made her chuckle. She felt like she had power. He moved her in closer, sliding his leg between her feet and lifted her up. Sharon's lips left his, and she smiled.

They both heard the elevator door open. Sharon turned her head to look at it and realized they were at his floor. Her body was still against his. Turning back to look at him, she bit her lip. She latched her lips onto his throat and rolled her hips against him. She could feel his heat against her. The doors beeped shut, and Sharon found her back to the elevator wall. The railing dug into her. She arched her back to try and relieve the pressure.

His lips were at her throat. She hummed and clutched at his sides. She reached up and started to pull at his tie, loosening it. Fritz jerked into her when the elevator started to move down. He kissed her roughly, and Sharon's head spun. He shuffled quickly when the doors opened, bending down to pick up her purse. He held it in his hand and reached his other out for hers. Sharon stepped closed to him as a man walked into the elevator.

She blushed and ran her free hand over her cheeks, wiping her wayward lipstick from around her mouth. She looked over the buttons for the floors and had no idea when Fritz had hit the one for his floor again, but it was lit up. She stepped closer to him and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. Fritz bent his head and pressed a kiss into her hair.

The man's floor came first. He stepped out and turned down the hallway, but not before giving her a once-over and nodding at Fritz with a knowing smile. The exchange made her blush even more. He didn't move until the elevator doors opened on his floor. He started to move, dragging her along with him. Sharon gladly followed.

He handed her the purse as soon as they reached his door. She watched him fish keys out of his pocket, and he shoved one into the dead-bolt and then into the handle. He kissed her sweetly before sliding the door open and stepping inside. Sharon dropped her purse next to the tall table by the door where Fritz put his keys into a ceramic bowl. He locked the door behind her and started to pull off his jacket.

Sharon jumped at the opportunity. She grabbed his cheeks and forced his lips against hers. Fritz dropped his jacket to the floor, and she pressed up against him. Her body flushed hot. She breathed in hard, trying to catch her breath that disappeared. His hands roamed over her ass and chest. She moaned into his mouth.

She felt the buttons at her stomach pop open one by one. The material of her blazer brushed against her skin as he shoved it off. She moved her shoulders back to allow for it to fall away, her hands finding him again. Sharon moved fast. She undid the front of his shirt, pushing it off his body. She bit his lips lightly and looked up at him, her eyes traipsing over his face and the small smattering of hair on his chest. She smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she did so.

Leaning down, she brushed her hair behind her ear and enclosed her lips around his left nipple. Fritz's hands went to her hair, holding on tightly. He tugged gently and laughed. She brushed a finger over his belt. She refrained and stood up straight. They were kissing again. Her lips on his moved incessantly, and she became lost in the sensations. His hands ran along her sides, warming the silk camisole she wore with his fingertips.

He pushed her shoulder, and she took an awkward step back, stumbling. Her heel fell off her foot, but her lips were still locked against his. She toed her shoe away and slid the other off as he pushed her back again. She fingers ran along the edge of her skirt and on her bare skin, sending goose bumps over her chest and arms. Sharon sighed and let him continue. His lips on her neck were doing delicious things to her insides.

Sharon's breath caught in her throat when he nipped at the skin at the base of her neck. Her fingers tightened into his sides, and she started to lose complete rack of what he was doing. He shifted. She felt the change in angle before she felt cool air on her abdomen. He was lifting her shirt. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment before he pulled the silk completely away from her body. Both let it flutter to the ground below. Fritz's hands were on her in a second. Her lips quivered when he squeezed her breasts.

She turned her head to the side and found his lips pressed close to her ear. "You want to know something about guys?" he asked, his breath brushing the skin on her neck.

She hummed. "What?"

"We don't like these except when there is a shirt over them." His fingers slid under each cup of her bra before he reached behind her and skillfully unhooked the clasp. "We just want what is underneath them."

His words forced a giggle from her lips, and she couldn't stop it. The bra was gone, and his hands showed no sign of leaving her breasts any time soon. She arched her back and reached around to slide the zipper on her skirt down, shucking the material.

Fritz's jaw dropped.

Heat raced to her cheeks when she caught him staring at her. Sharon bit her lip, lowered her lashes, and eventually, looked back up at him. He kissed her lips tenderly before looking at her directly in the eyes. "You make all things beautiful, Sharon."

Her insides warmed with pleasure and embarrassment. She had no idea what to say back to him. Instead of speaking, she reached forward and leaned in for a long kiss. His hands on her hips started to skim down, and when she looked at him, she realized he was pushing her black cotton panties over her legs. She stepped out of them, but he stayed on his knees.

Sharon furrowed her brow and ran fingers through his spiked hair. "Fritz?"

"Do you mind?"

Her head turned to the side as she debated. Slowly shaking her head from side to side, she gave him permission. Fritz kissed the front of her left thigh first, before slowly moving toward her inner thigh. Sharon threw her head back, gripping onto the back of the couch, which was surprisingly closer than she thought it was. She leaned back, her legs widening and her heart pounding. She waited to feel his tongue against her.

Soft, gentle kisses had her squirming with anticipation. Fritz wasn't lingering, but he wasn't giving her exactly what she wanted in that moment either. Then he was. His tongue pressed flat against her, and all her movements stilled. Sharon held her breath in her chest, waiting until he moved again.

He did.

She released the air and cried out as he started to suck gently at her, rolling her between his lips and tongue. Her nails dug into the fabric of the sofa as she tried to hold onto some semblance of control. It had been far too long since someone with skill had done this to her. Her hips swayed back and forth, and he had to grip onto her legs to keep her from moving further. She let out a short breath before a moan, still trying to contain the noises she made.

Her knee popped, and she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping onto the short strands. Fritz looked up at her. His dark eyes watched her carefully. Her cheeks were no doubt flushed, but beyond that Sharon had no idea what look she gave him. Her sight became unfocussed and she lost all train of thought as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Then next time she went to look down, he stood in front of her. He had his belt undone and his slacks around his ankles. Sharon drew in a sharp breath. Fritz's hands were on her hips, and he lifted her onto the edge of the back of the couch. She gripped onto his shoulders for dear life while he moved her. He ran a finger over her cheek and chin until she looked up, and they locked eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

She blushed more in response. No one had ever asked her that. She bit her lip and nodded. Fritz bent his head and kissed her. Their tongues slid together, and his hands were on her again, warming her body to its previous state. She was about ready to come undone when he stopped. He held himself carefully, and she watched as he shifted forward on his toes.

The first instant of connection was beyond what she could have imagined. She hummed and widened her legs. Fritz took another step and started his exploration with fingers again. She bent her forehead, resting it against his shoulder as he moved. She would be of little help beyond where she sat. Her legs wrapped around him loosely, her heel hitting just below his knees. His breath was on her ear, and she felt each exhale.

His fingers brushed across her. She jerked and tightened her grip. She was right. It didn't take long. She lost count of how many times he pinched her, but the last one did her in. Her muscles tightened around him, and she heaved breaths of air. Her body jerked as he continued to push in and pull out of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. She kissed his shoulder and waited as her orgasm hit the last dregs of pleasure. These were always her favorite. This was when she could finally focus on the pleasure her body was receiving and when she was able to dwell in what had happened.

Fritz's movements sped up. The couch shifted under the force, and she nearly squealed from the suddenness. Fritz took a step forward to keep their same positions and increased his speed. There was nothing left to stop. He jerked awkwardly once before stilling immediately. She felt heat rush through her core and reveled in it. It would be a long time before she felt another man inside her again.

Sharon's forehead was still plastered to his shoulder when she heard the phone go off. She ignored it and so did he. It was her cell, and it was only a text message. She guessed five minutes had passed before it went off again. Sharon sighed and looked over his shoulder to her jacket splayed out on the floor.

She kissed him quickly. "I should probably look at that."

"Yup," he said, but didn't move.

"Fritz?"

"Two seconds."

She gave him the time, and he stepped away from her. She started giggling when she saw the tie still loosely hanging around his neck. Giving in to temptation, she tugged him back for another long kiss.

"Phone."

"Right," he said, shaking his head. He stumbled over to her jacket and reached in to pick it up. Handing the device to her, he started to pull off his pants.

Sharon squinted at the screen. She tried to make out the words, but everything looked blurred to her. "Fritz? Do you mind reading it? I forgot my reading glasses somewhere."

"Yeah." He took the proffered cell and read from it. "Henry's sick. You need to come home."

"Shit." Sharon stepped toward her clothes and started to pull them onto her body. "I need you to drive me back to my car."

"I can just drive you to your apartment."

"I'll need my car." She looked him dead in the eyes before pulling her camisole over her head.

"Okay." He nodded and started to dress himself.

Sharon gave in and pressed a hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm the only one-"

"It's okay. I get it." He gave her a huge smile. "I actually envy it. I would love to have a child to take care of."

She giggled. "They really are a blessing." She kissed his cheek and finished dressing, waiting only a minute before they left.


End file.
